


Scoundrels

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Fíli, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the one hand, it’s a terrible idea to bang the princess on the steps of Erebor. On the other hand, Nori lives for terrible ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scoundrels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MocaJava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MocaJava/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Nori knows that fucking the Princess is a bad idea. If Thorin found out, well, it wouldn't end well for him. But the Princess is such a wicked, lovely thing and Nori has always gotten off on danger. Which is how they end up having sex in a place where Thorin could very easily catch them, and the naughty Princess whispering in his ear all the possible horrible things Thorin might do if he catches them and Nori just fucks her harder, because he finds the danger of it all intensely arousing” prompt on [The Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/14338.html?thread=25516802#t25516802).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Nori waits around the corner, clinging to shadows, skills he spent years in the making keeping him thoroughly out of sight. He can hear through the ajar gates the faint protests of guards, but they never get past, “But, Your Highness—”

Fíli shuts them all down with a firm, “I assure you, I know what I’m doing. Now, listen to your princess and get your big butts inside.”

Begrudgingly, they listen. One by one, their arguments fall through, and the dejected guards slump through the front gate, right past Nori without a second glance. He stays carefully hidden until the last one has wandered down the hall, and only when they’re all out of sight does he slip through the open doors. 

He shuts them behind him and turns, grinning immediately. He knew it would be worth it, of course, but Fíli firmly stamps out any doubts. 

She’s sprawled at the end of the steps, lounging along her fallen cloak and nothing else. It seems she didn’t have a stitch of clothing under it, not even one of the gold chains she often wears between her breasts or the elaborate belly ornaments. She’s completely, utterly naked, and her pink lips spread in a wide smile at Nori’s hungry look; her posture straightening for him to see every luscious line and curve. 

Both their princesses are beautiful, but Fíli is truly a goddess, with her golden hair cascading over her shoulders in the moonlight, and her intricate braids framing her perfect mouth. Her figure is stout, trimmer than many dwarves, but still pleasantly round, her heavy breasts still young enough to be perky, her large, rosy-brown nipples a little pebbled in the cold. Her smooth stomach disappears into a smattering of gold down, reaching between her plump thighs, sparse hairs decorating her shapely legs. Under Nori’s gaze, she shifts to spread those legs apart, and Nori can already see her pink folds peeking out of her pussy. 

When she licks her lips, it’s all too much for Nori to take, and he’s racing across the distance in a heartbeat. His fingers are already on his belt, slithering it off with a practiced speed. By the time he’s fallen to his knees before her, he’s got his coat open and one hand inside his trousers, the other reaching forward to tangle in her hair, jerking her towards him for a messy, wanton kiss. He goes for tongue right away, because there’s nothing chaste about his favourite princess. 

Fíli kisses like she’s dying for it, and she probably is. Under Thorin’s watchful eye all day, she’s far too protected, too _safe_ when they all know that she and Kíli are born troublemakers, rambunctious adventurers that need to be _wild_. That crazed streak is particularly appealing to Nori. He’s never grown out of the desire for adrenaline, and his royal catch delivers in spades. As soon as their mouths part, Nori’s got his cock out of his trousers, and Fíli groans, “You’ll have to be quick; the second watch will be here soon.” 

Nori nods, even though what he does is an art and shouldn’t be rushed. He knows they’ll be done in time—they’ve never been caught. It’s just the thrill of the possibility that makes him hard as a rock, coupled with the smell of her warm body and open mouth. When he’s done chewing on her lips, he pushes her down by the shoulders, and Fíli falls with a small, “oomph,” against her cloak. Her hair splays out, falling just short of the stone edge, the dip that leads into the rush of the river. Its gentle flow should cover their quieter sounds, just like the distance should shield Dale from getting too much of an eyeful. But they’ll still have to keep from screaming, which is always difficult, given how hard Nori likes to fuck and how good Fíli’s body always feels. 

Nori doesn’t waste a moment. He spreads her legs around his waist, hiking both her creamy thighs over his, pulling her rear right up while he lays his cock over her pussy. Fíli mewls, lifting up on her elbows to watch, but she still stays mostly lying across the ground. He sits up and holds onto her knees. She’s already breathing a little hard from the excitement, and it makes her breasts swell and fall with an alluring rhythm. As he takes hold of his shaft and rubs the reddened head along her soft lips, he asks, “Are you nice and wet for me, Fíli?”

Fíli makes a small moaning noise, cantering her hips up to ask, “What do you think?” When Nori grinds his tip hard against her opening, he can feel the squish of her juices around him, and he chuckles his approval. They’ve got a flare for the dramatic, and fucking _right on Erebor’s doorstep_ is its own aphrodisiac. She’s clearly ready to get it started, to be taken right out in the open of the kingdom she’ll inherit, and fucked hard by a lowly commoner, no less.

The first push inside is an easy one, a shallow little thrust that pops his sheathed head right into her plush hole. Fíli gasps and flexes around him, tightening then loosening, and Nori lets it rest there while his thick fingers dig into her full hips. Fíli’s arms curl along the stone, hands tangling in her own hair, her pretty face already flushed. She looks up at him through pale lashes and orders, “ _Fuck me_.”

Nori obeys. He shoves himself inside, jerking her hips forward to bury himself in her body, and it’s a tight, hard squeeze, fiery hot, and he’d have it no other way. Fíli clamps a hand over her mouth just in time to stifle the scream, and Nori growls deep in his throat, gritting his teeth to muffle the moans. She feels so, _so_ good—it’s a new sensation every time—he always remembers it like _ecstasy,_ but there’s no comparing to the real thing, the heat, the suction, the experience of shoving himself balls-deep into his gorgeous princess. He goes all the way in one smooth slide, because he knows she can take it, and she’ll bark at him if he doesn’t. He fills her up and pauses only a moment to breathe. 

Then he pulls half out, slams in again, jolts her up so hard that her breasts nearly slap her face, bouncing loudly against her chest. He holds onto her hips to keep her impaled no matter what and to control the pace. He starts to fuck her with fast, hard thrusts, over and over again, punctuating each with a roll of his hips to grind his dick inside her. 

Fíli loves it, of course, always does—she’s desperate for Nori’s cock—she’s said it herself. She arches off the stone and tosses her head back and forth, her thighs clenching around him and trying to help out, to guide him deeper. If the rigid stone below is uncomfortable, she makes no complaints. She devours his cock easily, and for several heady minutes, Nori just enjoys the view. 

Then she reaches up for him, panting, “Nori!” And Nori follows her lead. He bends down, hands slithering up from her waist, stopping on the way to squeeze at her breasts, soft and tender in his hands. He rolls his thumbs around her pert nipples, then moves to support himself on his elbows, his hips doing all the work to grind into her while her legs are bent into the air. He flattens his chest against her as much as he can, just to feel her breasts pressed beneath him. She grabs at his hair, tugging it hard enough to make him grunt and pulling his face next to hers.

Then she hisses in his ear, “Could you imagine if Thorin came home now? He’s been out hunting—did you know? He’ll have to come back through the Front Gate, and imagine what he’ll find if he does...” Nori groans loudly. He doesn’t know if she’s lying or not—he can’t keep track of all their kings movements. It should frighten him to death, the thought of getting caught like this, but instead, it only makes him plow into her mercilessly. She has to catch her breath again to moan, “Just think, the great King Under the Mountain, coming back to find his little niece, his precious air, being pounded into by a commoner, right on his porch...” 

Nori digs his arms under her. He bites into the side of her jaw, making her gasp, and he pulls her up _so tight,_ sure he’s close to crushing out her air. Her breasts are bulging between them. Through Nori’s relentless pace, Fíli moans, “Oh, but you wouldn’t care... you’re a bad boy, Nori—you’d be used to dungeons. And you know he’d throw you there if he caught you fucking me like this. He’d chain you up and toss you in a cell, and the only thing you’d have to look forward to is my midnight visits, maybe a forbidden flash of my tits here and there, or the chance to eat me out through the bars...”

Nori clamps his teeth harder—he wants to _roar_. He shouldn’t be doing this, he knows; it’s too dangerous—who knows what Thorin would do—but his beautiful, _wicked_ princess is just too erotic to ignore, and the danger makes him pulse all the harder inside her. The sounds of his hips slamming her delicate rear against the ground are now drowning out the sounds of the river. The stench of sex in the air, and will probably linger when they’re gone and the new guards have taken over. Fíli doesn’t at all seem to mind—she just wraps her legs tighter around him and tugs at his shoulders, holding him down and urging him, “ _Yes, oh—fuck me right there._ ”

He shifts his face, wanting to nip the other side of hers, but she grabs him suddenly by the beard, jerking him down to slam their mouths together. The kiss is so fierce that Nori half expects to have his teeth knocked out, but he wouldn’t dare pull away—she clenches her pussy tight around him, and Nori screams into her mouth. That muzzle is the only thing that keeps him from waking half of Dale. 

He pours into her, soaking her hot channel with his seed, his hips still rolling in, half to milk it out and half to assure her pleasure. He does intend to stop until she’s shivering and panting his name, but she finishes before the kiss is over—he can feel it in the way her pussy spasms and she claws desperately at his coat. He keeps fucking her through it, until she has to physically push him away, shoving at his chest so hard that he’s knocked right back up to sitting. 

He stays that way for a few seconds, panting hard and watching her moan dizzily along the ground. She squirms around him, but he takes his time before he pulls out, dragging his seed with him. 

That was a good one. And they should leave right away, no mater how spent and dizzy from another mind-shattering orgasm. But Fíli is still slow in rolling over and gathering up her cloak, hiding her perfect body from sight again. 

While Nori tucks himself back into his pants, she suggests whimsically, “We should fuck on Uncle Thorin’s throne.”

That’s just asking to get killed. If Nori had any sense in him, he’d get up right now and walk away.

Instead, he looks at her and says, “Absolutely.”


End file.
